Adventures in Doctor Who
by Nyu1204
Summary: What happens when two crazy texan fangirls get stuck in doctor who?  read and find out 10/oc oc/?  I do not own doctor who.  please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Doctor Who

Summary: what happens when two crazy texan fangirls get stuck in doctor who? read and find out 10/oc oc/?

CH:1Runaway Bride

Rated:T

Ashley's POV:

"I hate Chemistry so much," I moaned, dropping my heavy backpack by the bench, "I definently failed my test today."

"Sure you did," Shelby, one of my best friends, sighed, "Have you seen Collin?"

"Nope. He's MIA again."

"Again? We're never going to finish!"

"Give the guy a break," I shrugged, "Keaton probably dragged him off again."

"Good point."

"Did you see the new episode yet?"

"Not yet."

"It was awesome!"

"DON'T SPOIL IT!"

"Okay, okay! Don't kill me!" I grinned, "We are such fangirls."

"Doctor Who is awesome."

"I looovvvveeee Jack!"

"I know, I know," Shelby snorted.

"Don't you wish we could somehow be transported into Doctor Who?"

"Yeah. That'd be great," a dreamy smile spread across her face.

"Shelby? I've got a bad feeling."

"What kind of a bad feeling?"

"Like, stealing the family's flying car bad."

"..."

"I know, bad analogy. But it actually fits."

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed us and we landed in a wisted heap, both of us clutching ours bags.

"I told you I had a bad feeling."

"Wot the 'ell!" someone screeched behind us.

"Not again," a man groaned.

Shelby and I gasped, "Shelby, is that-"

"Sounds like it..."

We both turned around and let out a piercing squeal, "It's the Doctor!"

"Do I know you?" his eyebrow went up as Shelby fainted.

I sweat-dropped, "No, but we know you. Let me wake up my friend."

"Alright," he gaped at us while the red head continued to swear.

"Shelby, wake up. Shelby. Shelby, Katie's about to stick your hand in warm water," I grinned evilly as the Doctor snorted.

"I'm up!" she leapt up and saw the Doctor, "It's real!"

"Yes, it's real. We're in Doctor Who, Pontmercy."

"Pontmercy? Really?"

I shrugged, "Seems to fit. Enji fits Katie."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!"

"What's going on?" the Doctor interjected.

"We're two regular college students from Texas who just got dumped into their favorite TV show," I grinned, "The one we fangirl over constantly and the one that contains Shelby's big fiction crush-"

"Ashley!"

"Yes?"

"You suck sometimes."

"I love you, too."

"Could you please explain how you got on my ship!"

"I'll tell you," Shelby shot me a filthy look while I played innocent, "It all started when-"

"So, you're from another world," Donna-the red head in the wedding dress-said.

"Yep," I looked up from my DS. I had gotten bored with the long, boring story-telling session.

"Is your friend okay?" the Doctor glanced at Shelby, who was staring at him in frozen shock.

"I think reality just sunk in," I laughed, "She just realized she's talking to the guy she-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" she screeched at me.

"Yes, Madammoiselle l'Baron?"

"Just shut up."

"Okay."

"Does this happen to you a lot?" Donna turned to the Doctor.

"Never had dimension travelers fall into the TARDIS. Met a few."

"Wot did I do to deserve this?" she moaned, "I'm missing my own wedding!"

"What? Doctor, get us to that wedding!" I jumped up, "She can't miss her wedding!"

"Alright," he leapt into action.

"This is mad!" Donna yelled, "But thank you!"

"You're welcome!" I grinned at her. She returned it with one of her own.

Shelby groaned, "Great. There's two of them."

"You had the reception without me?" Donna looked shocked, upset, disappointed.

I winced, "That's cold."

Shelby nodded, wincing. One man, the groom I think, spoke up, "Donna... what happened to ya?"

"You had teh reception without me!" Donna's voice hit a higher pitch.

"Dude, you are one sucky fiance," I snorted, making Shelby laugh. Donna glared and I shrugged while Shelby looked slightly apologetic.

There was an extremely awkward pause, the wedding people looking like cornered deer. The Doctor interrupted by brightly saying, "Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Ashley and Shelby."

"Howdy," I grinned, winking.

"Hi."

"They had the reception without me!" Donna half-yelled at him.

"Yes, I gathered."

"That wasn't very nice," Shelby glared at them.

"Agreed. Jerks," I shot a particularly dirty look at Donna's 'fiance'. I didn't like the guy.

"Well, it was all paid for - why not?" the girl who had been dancing with the Jerk shrugged.

"Thank you, Nerys!" Donna glared. I backed up a bit, unwilling to face her wrath.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know-" a rather annoying woman ranted. I guessed it was Donna's mother due to the family resemblance and groaned under my breath.

Shelby elbowed me while everyone began to babble incoherently. Donna burst out into tears, making everyone soften and Idiot hug her. She winked at us over her shoulder and we girls grinned back while the Doctor shifted awkwardly.

Shelby was standing by the Doctor when I came back from dancing with Donna and her friends. I was laughing, eyes bright as I watched Shelby lean over, "Whatcha doin'?"

He ignored her in favor of the cell in his hand. I snickered and she glared at me. Then I noticed he had on the clever glasses, "Oh, great. He's got the glasses on. That means trouble. I'm going to dance some more."

"I'm following him," Shelby ran after her crush. I rolled my eyes and leapt back in with Donna.

Shelby's POV:

I followed him and stood by quietly as I listened to him and the camera guy, "What are Huon Particles?"

"That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!"

"He just ignores me," I sighed, watching him run off.

"That blows," the kid winced.

"He does look cute in those glasses," I smiled dreamily, following the Doctor. He was dragging Donna out the back doors, Ashley following tiredly. I ran to catch up and gaped at the two robot Santas, "Huh?"

"Maybe not," the Doctor shut the doors rather quickly and ran to another window. I saw two more Santas outside.

"We're trapped," Donna whispered.

"No, duh," Ashley groaned, hitting her head against the wall, "I knew there would be trouble."

"Don't do that," I laughed at her, "You can't afford to lose the brain cells."

Ashley's POV:

I pushed throught the crowd with the others, trying to keep people away from the trees when they went berserk and the Santas stormed in. I dove under the table with Donna and the Idiot, grinning at my new friend, "Having a nice reception?"

"Funny," she snapped, glaring at me.

Suddenly a piece of metal hit me in the head and I blacked out.

Shelby's POV:

I leapt out of my hiding place and cheered for the Doctor after he disabled the Santas, "That was awesome!"

"Shelby! Ashley was knocked out!" Donna yelled.

I groaned and knelt down by my wild best friend, "Ashley, Enjolras and Grantaire are here."

"Where?" she jolted up, then clutched her head, "Ow."

"You were knocked out and I used that to wake you up."

"Aw," she pouted, "Teasing me with my favorite characters ever next to Jack and Gray."

"Come on," I helped her up and we joined the Doctor, Donna and her fiance.

"It's up there. Something in the sky," he held up his sonic screwdriver, "I've lost the signal - Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance - is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?"

He darted off before Lance could answer.

"Pontmercy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Cosette's an idiot."

"Shut up," I ran after him.

We were in Donna's office at H.C. Clements, watching the Doctor mess with her computer, "This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Ooh," Ashley made a face, "Don't like Torchwood One. They suck."

"Who are they?" Donna asked.

"Horrible, horrible people," I grumbled, remebering what they had done.

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf," she just stared at him, "Cyberman invasion? Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"How'd you miss that?" Ashley's eyebrows had shot up to her hairline.

"Oh! I was in Spain."

"They had cybermen in Spain," the Doctor just Looked at her.

"Scuba diving."

"Really?" I gaped at her.

"That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it," he darted over to another computer, "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C. Clements stayed in business. I think... someone else came in and took over," he whacked the monitor, "the operation."

"Hey! Don't hurt the poor computer!" Ashley shouted, "What did it ever do to you?"

"But what do they want with me?" they just ignored her as she pouted. I snickered a bit and she shot me a dirty look.

Ashley's POV:

I half-listened to the Doctor's crazy explanation of what was going on, prefering to watch Shelby stare at him. I rolled my eyes and sank into a daydream involving Gray and Les Amis.

"Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance pulled me out of my dreamworld. I glared at the Idiot, getting that nasty feeling in my stomach again.

We waited for the lift to come down, me and Shelby at the back of the group. The Doctor began to talk, again, "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" the lift binged, "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"A secret rabbit hole that'll take us to Underland?" I grinned.

He laughed a bit, shaking his head. Idiot looked confused, "Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

"No," the Doctor got in, "I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"Moron," I grumbled.

"It needs a key," Donna pointed out.

"But he doesn't," Shelby grinned, "He's got the Sonic."

The Doctor shot her a grateful look, "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Right then, thanks you four, I can handle this - see you later," no way in heck!

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight," she got it, "Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police," he tried to run. Me and Shelby pushed him back.

"In," he gulped and stood next to her. Shelby and I joined the group and Shelby was 'accidently' shoved against the Doctor, "Grantaire!"

"Sorry," I smirked at Lance, "You are so whipped."

"To honor and obey?" the Doctor said knowingly as me and Shelby giggled.

"Tell me about it, mate."

"OI!" we turned to full out laughing as both men obeyed the unspoken command.

"Ugh," I made a face as we stepped out into the musty corridor, "Pleasant."

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna turned to the Doctor.

"In the seventh circle of hell," Shelby wrinkled her nose.

"Let's find out," he wandered off a bit.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna looked around as Lance stood by silently.

"The mysterious H.C. Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look! Transport!"

We all trundled along down the corridor. Donna turned to look at us and burst out laughing, setting off a chain of laughter. Only Idiot didn't join in. Probably didn't get the joke.

I barely paid attention, following everyone else as I daydreamed. My interest peaked when I saw the lab, "COOL!"

"Don't touch anything!" Shelby glared at me, "You'll try t blow someting up!"

"Awwwwwww," I pouted.

Shelby's POV:

I turned away to listen to the Doctor, "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure."

I winced a bit as Lance asked, "Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, smacking the back of his head.

Thankfully, the Doctor didn't notice, "Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result - Huon particles in liquid form," he grapped a test tube.

"And that's what's inside me?" he turned a knob and she turned gold, "Oh, my God!"

I gasped, covering my mouth. The Doctor chattered away, "Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA!" Donna jumped while I shook my head. Like a kid in a candy store, "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reache boiling point, SHAZAM!"

She slapped him and I winced, "What did I do this time?"

"Are you actually enjoying this?" he looked slightly ashamed of himself and I smiled softly, "Right, just tell me - these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"YES!" Liar.

"Doctor... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly," he whispered, looking away.

"Oh, my God."

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else," his eyes were blazing. So strong.

"She is long since lost," a raspy voice echoed around us, "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

We were suddenly surrounded by robots as a secret door opened to reveal a huge hole. The Doctor looked down into the hole, Ashley right behind him, "Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Hey! Torchwood Three's okay," Ashley pouted, earning herself an odd look from the Doctor, "I'll explain later."

"You better."

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" the raspy voice laughed.

"Really? Seriously? What for?"

"Dinosaurs," Donna piped up.

"'Dawn of the Dinosaurs!'" Talor shouted.

"What?" the Doctor looked between the two of them.

"Dinosaurs," Donna nodded.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs."

"Third Ice Age movie," Ashley shrugged.

"Trying to help!" they both yelled together.

"That's not helping."

"Such a sweet couple," the voice laughed and I felt jealousy well up inside me.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" he completely ignored the remark. I smiled in relief, then looked about.

"Where's the Idiot?" I asked Ashley.

"I dunno."

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night," the voice laughed. Ashley made a face, sticking her finger in her mouth to make a vomiting motion.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Is that a good idea?" I asked him softly, making him turn to me and grin.

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor!" I shook my head. This was not going to end well.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart," then it appeared and I gagged. She was a Goddang giant spider thing!

"The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!"

"Empress of the Racnoss," I had an odd feeling. It felt like something was abou to happen. I looked around the room and saw a fuzzy shape near the Doctor. What was that?

I stared at it for a few minutes, willing it to become clearer. Then Donna interupted my train of thought, "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

Oh, great. It was the Idiot and he had an axe. Perfect.

"The bride is so feisty!" 'she' laughed. Ugh.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

Idiot raised the axe and was about to kill her, but he stopped at the last minute and began to laugh, "That was a good one! Your face!"

"Lance is funny!" she laughed and I gaped. Oh, no, he didn't!

"What?" Donna gasped as Ashley snarled.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said softly. I grabbed a beaker off one of the tables and hid it behind my back.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" Donna yelled.

"God, she's thick. Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map," not much longer.

"I don't understand," Donna whispered.

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor looked straight at her.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee."

"What?"

"He put the particles in your coffee," I said softly.

"He played you, Donna," Ashley added.

"You had to be dosed every day for six months."

"He only approached you for this," I glared at him, "He was only using you, Donna."

"Got that right. I only said yes because I couldn't risk you running off. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap - "oh, Brad and Angelina - is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia! I deserve a medal!"

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?" the Doctor sneered.

"It's better than a night with her," that did it. I let the beaker fly straight at Lance, but he ducked. Sadly.

"But I love you," Donna whispered.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor - the big picture - what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?" Lance stared at him.

"Who is this little physician?" The Empress asked.

"What she said-Martian," Lance snorted.

"No! He's THE Doctor," I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sort of... homeless," the Doctor's eyes were so sad, "But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Crust, Mantle, Molten Core," Ashley said, repeating one of our elementary school lessons.

"I think he wants us to talk," Lance smirked.

"I think so, too," the Empress laughed.

"Wll, tough! All we need is Donna!"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man!"

"Don't hurt him!" I leapt in front of him, "Don't you dare!"

"Shelby," he touched my arm gently, "It's alright."

"You've been hurt enough," I turned to stare at him, "Too much, in my opinion."

He looked stunned. His companions always acted like he was invincible, but he was as human as the rest of us.

I suddenly saw more of the fuzzy figures and my vision blurred. Everything faded to black as I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

Ashley's POV:

"Shelby, wake up! Shelby!" I shook her shoulder, "Dang it! Doctor! She ain't wakin' up! PONTMERCY!"

"Wot's wrong?" Donna stared down at her.

"Ah don' know!"

"Nice accent," the Doctor grinned as he pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Ah'm gettin' ticked awff!"

"Mmmgh. Ashley, shut up," Shelby blinked up at us.

"Ye're okay!" I laughed, "Thank Gawd! Ah thought ya weren't gunna wake up!"

"Why's the TARDIS shaking?"

"We need to go," the Doctor pulled her up, "Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah," she blushed as he tugged her along, leaving the TARDIS and entering the corridor, "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!"

He didn't stop until they came to a certain doorway. Donna gasped, "But what do we do?"

The Doctor had let go of Shelby and was pressing a stethoscope against the door, "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

Shelby paled and I grabbed her, dragging her away so she could gag in peace. I knew that sh ewould kill me if I left her like this in front of him. When we got back, the first thing I noticed was that DOnna was gone, "Doctor-"

"Heloo, you two! As I was just saying, they-the Racnoss-have just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet."

He turned around and groaned, "She's gone."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes as Shelby shoved a stick of gum in her mouth.

"Sorry we're late!" Shelby and I joined the other two. THe Doctor had just rescued Donna from falling into the hole.

"You feeling better?" the Doctor turned to Shelby.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

He grinned, then faced the Empress, "Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny," she laughed.

"What's your answer?"

"Oh-I'm afraid I have to decline," she laughed cruelly.

"Oh, crap," I whispered, shrinking closer to Donna while Shelby moved closer to him.

Shelb'ys POV:

"What happens next is your own doing," he looked darker now. So sad.

"I'll show you what happens next!" she hissed, "At arms!"

"Relax," he stopped all the robots easily. I grinned a bit, already having an idea of what he had done.

"Wot did you do?" Donna gasped.

"Guees what, Donna?" he pulled the remote control from his pocket, "I've got pockets!"

"Really?" Ashley laughed behind me, "We hadn't noticed!"

"How did that fit in there?" Poor Donna.

"They're bigger on the inside," the Doctor and I said at the exact same time.

"Wow," Ashley looked between us, "Scary. You two are already on the same wavelength."

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh!" the Empress screeched, saving my friend from being murdered.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars," the DOctor was emotionless now. I winced. I could tell he was hiding his true pain at having to do this.

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

"They MERDERED the Racnoss!" she spat.

"I warned you. You did this," he pulled a handful of baubles from his coat pocket.

"No! No! Don't! No!" she cried as he threw them, destryong the wall and allowing water to flood into the whole. Fire raged and water swirled about him as he watched on, "My children!"

I turned away from her, staring at the Doctor. There was a slight slump to his shoulders and a deep grief in his eyes, "No! My children! My children!"

"Doctor, you can stop now!" Donna yelled.

"He can't," I whispered, "It was us or them. He saved the Earth by sacrificing hi,self yet agan."

He leapt down, "Come on! Time I got you out!"

They ran from the flooding lab and up the ladder. Donna looked about, "We drained the Thames."

I giggled as we stepped outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned at Donna," There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

"More than I've done."

"Not true, Donna," Ashley shook her head, "You've had a great adventure today."

"Yeah, yeah,"she turned to the Doctor, "Can you?"

"Sure," he scanned her quickly, "Yep! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Good," she nodded, then turned to Ashley, "Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"And you gained three new friends," I smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him," the Doctor sighed.

"He deserved it," she sneered. He gave her the Look, "No, he didn't," she looked at the house, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried.

"Best Christmas present they could have," he grinned, then frowned, "Oh, no, I forgot - you hate Christmas."

"What?" we both shrieked and Donna shrugged in agreement.

"Even if it snows?" he did something with the TARDIS and it began to snow. All three girls laughed and caught some snow in their hands. I turned to him and noticed him staring a bit. I blushed, "Merry Christmas, you three."

"Thank you," we chorused, "Merry Christmas."

"And you. So... what will you do with yourselves now?"

"We'd like to stick with you, if that's okay," Ashley grinned as I nodded.

"Of course it is! Donna?"

She looked so torn. I knew she needed to talk to just the Doctor and I knew she didn't like him like that, "I think I should go inside. I still feel a little sick from earlier," I hugged Donna, "I want to see you again soon."

"Alright," she laughed, hugging me back.

Ashley POV:

"Don't be a stranger," I crushed Donna into a big hug, "You rock."

"I'll see you again," she laughed. I waved as I followed Shelby inside. We waited for the Doctor for a few minutes until he came in.

"So, what's with the nicknames?"

"Oh," I laughed, "I'm a Les Miz fangirl, so I nickname my closest friends after whicever Ami they act the most like. I have a friend I call Enji, I call Shelby Pontmercy and I chose Grantaire for myself."

"You know, that was a true story," he grinned, "Would you like to meet them?"

"YES!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"You shouldn't have done that," Shelby laughed, "Now she'll be hyper all day."

"Oh, well," he shrugged, locking eyes with her, "Cafe Musain, here we come!"

I smiled knowingly at the way the two looked at each other.

'Love is in the air...'

.inlinemsg {border:2px solid;margin-bottom:0;margin-top:8px;padding:0 0 5px;border-color:#dc881e;}.inlinemsg .inlinemsgheader {color:#333333;font-weight:bold;padding: 0.5em 0 0.5em 10px;background-color:fbf5d8;border:1px solid #E6E6E6}.inlinemsg .plainMail {padding:5px}

Inline Attachment Follows:

Taylor's POV:

"I hate Chemistry so much," I moaned, dropping my heavy backpack by the bench, "I definently failed my test today."

"Sure you did," Shelby, one of my best friends, sighed, "Have you seen Collin?"

"Nope. He's MIA again."

"Again? We're never going to finish!"

"Give the guy a break," I shrugged, "Keaton probably dragged him off again."

"Good point."

"Did you see the new episode yet?"

"Not yet."

"It was awesome!"

"DON'T SPOIL IT!"

"Okay, okay! Don't kill me!" I grinned, "We are such fangirls."

"Doctor Who is awesome."

"I looovvvveeee Jack!"

"I know, I know," Shelby snorted.

"Don't you wish we could somehow be transported into Doctor Who?"

"Yeah. That'd be great," a dreamy smile spread across her face.

"Shelby? I've got a bad feeling."

"What kind of a bad feeling?"

"Like, stealing the family's flying car bad."

"..."

"I know, bad analogy. But it actually fits."

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed us and we landed in a wisted heap, both of us clutching ours bags.

"I told you I had a bad feeling."

"Wot the 'ell!" someone screeched behind us.

"Not again," a man groaned.

Shelby and I gasped, "Shelby, is that-"

"Sounds like it..."

We both turned around and let out a piercing squeal, "It's the Doctor!"

"Do I know you?" his eyebrow went up as Shelby fainted.

I sweat-dropped, "No, but we know you. Let me wake up my friend."

"Alright," he gaped at us while the red head continued to swear.

"Shelby, wake up. Shelby. Shelby, Katie's about to stick your hand in warm water," I grinned evilly as the Doctor snorted.

"I'm up!" she leapt up and saw the Doctor, "It's real!"

"Yes, it's real. We're in Doctor Who, Pontmercy."

"Pontmercy? Really?"

I shrugged, "Seems to fit. Enji fits Katie."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!"

"What's going on?" the Doctor interjected.

"We're two regular college students from Texas who just got dumped into their favorite TV show," I grinned, "The one we fangirl over constantly and the one that contains Shelby's big fiction crush-"

"TAYLOR!"

"Yes?"

"You suck sometimes."

"I love you, too."

"Could you please explain how you got on my ship!"

"I'll tell you," Shelby shot me a filthy look while I played innocent, "It all started when-"

"So, you're from another world," Donna-the red head in the wedding dress-said.

"Yep," I looked up from my DS. I had gotten bored with the long, boring story-telling session.

"Is your friend okay?" the Doctor glanced at Shelby, who was staring at him in frozen shock.

"I think reality just sunk in," I laughed, "She just realized she's talking to the guy she-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" she screeched at me.

"Yes, Madammoiselle l'Baron?"

"Just shut up."

"Okay."

"Does this happen to you a lot?" Donna turned to the Doctor.

"Never had dimension travelers fall into the TARDIS. Met a few."

"Wot did I do to deserve this?" she moaned, "I'm missing my own wedding!"

"What? Doctor, get us to that wedding!" I jumped up, "She can't miss her wedding!"

"Alright," he leapt into action.

"This is mad!" Donna yelled, "But thank you!"

"You're welcome!" I grinned at her. She returned it with one of her own.

Shelby groaned, "Great. There's two of them."

"You had the reception without me?" Donna looked shocked, upset, disappointed.

I winced, "That's cold."

Shelby nodded, wincing. One man, the groom I think, spoke up, "Donna... what happened to ya?"

"You had teh reception without me!" Donna's voice hit a higher pitch.

"Dude, you are one sucky fiance," I snorted, making Shelby laugh. Donna glared and I shrugged while Shelby looked slightly apologetic.

There was an extremely awkward pause, the wedding people looking like cornered deer. The Doctor interrupted by brightly saying, "Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Taylor and Shelby."

"Howdy," I grinned, winking.

"Hi."

"They had the reception without me!" Donna half-yelled at him.

"Yes, I gathered."

"That wasn't very nice," Shelby glared at them.

"Agreed. Jerks," I shot a particularly dirty look at Donna's 'fiance'. I didn't like the guy.

"Well, it was all paid for - why not?" the girl who had been dancing with the Jerk shrugged.

"Thank you, Nerys!" Donna glared. I backed up a bit, unwilling to face her wrath.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know-" a rather annoying woman ranted. I guessed it was Donna's mother due to the family resemblance and groaned under my breath.

Shelby elbowed me while everyone began to babble incoherently. Donna burst out into tears, making everyone soften and Idiot hug her. She winked at us over her shoulder and we girls grinned back while the Doctor shifted awkwardly.

Shelby was standing by the Doctor when I came back from dancing with Donna and her friends. I was laughing, eyes bright as I watched Shelby lean over, "Whatcha doin'?"

He ignored her in favor of the cell in his hand. I snickered and she glared at me. Then I noticed he had on the clever glasses, "Oh, great. He's got the glasses on. That means trouble. I'm going to dance some more."

"I'm following him," Shelby ran after her crush. I rolled my eyes and leapt back in with Donna.

Shelby's POV:

I followed him and stood by quietly as I listened to him and the camera guy, "What are Huon Particles?"

"That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!"

"He just ignores me," I sighed, watching him run off.

"That blows," the kid winced.

"He does look cute in those glasses," I smiled dreamily, following the Doctor. He was dragging Donna out the back doors, Taylor following tiredly. I ran to catch up and gaped at the two robot Santas, "Huh?"

"Maybe not," the Doctor shut the doors rather quickly and ran to another window. I saw two more Santas outside.

"We're trapped," Donna whispered.

"No, duh," Taylor groaned, hitting her head against the wall, "I knew there would be trouble."

"Don't do that," I laughed at her, "You can't afford to lose the brain cells."

Taylor's POV:

I pushed throught the crowd with the others, trying to keep people away from the trees when they went berserk and the Santas stormed in. I dove under the table with Donna and the Idiot, grinning at my new friend, "Having a nice reception?"

"Funny," she snapped, glaring at me.

Suddenly a piece of metal hit me in the head and I blacked out.

Shelby's POV:

I leapt out of my hiding place and cheered for the Doctor after he disabled the Santas, "That was awesome!"

"Shelby! Taylor was knocked out!" Donna yelled.

I groaned and knelt down by my wild best friend, "Taylor, Enjolras and Grantaire are here."

"Where?" she jolted up, then clutched her head, "Ow."

"You were knocked out and I used that to wake you up."

"Aw," she pouted, "Teasing me with my favorite characters ever next to Jack and Gray."

"Come on," I helped her up and we joined the Doctor, Donna and her fiance.

"It's up there. Something in the sky," he held up his sonic screwdriver, "I've lost the signal - Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance - is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?"

He darted off before Lance could answer.

"Pontmercy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Cosette's an idiot."

"Shut up," I ran after him.

We were in Donna's office at H.C. Clements, watching the Doctor mess with her computer, "This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Ooh," Taylor made a face, "Don't like Torchwood One. They suck."

"Who are they?" Donna asked.

"Horrible, horrible people," I grumbled, remebering what they had done.

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf," she just stared at him, "Cyberman invasion? Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"How'd you miss that?" Taylor's eyebrows had shot up to her hairline.

"Oh! I was in Spain."

"They had cybermen in Spain," the Doctor just Looked at her.

"Scuba diving."

"Really?" I gaped at her.

"That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it," he darted over to another computer, "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C. Clements stayed in business. I think... someone else came in and took over," he whacked the monitor, "the operation."

"Hey! Don't hurt the poor computer!" Taylor shouted, "What did it ever do to you?"

"But what do they want with me?" they just ignored her as she pouted. I snickered a bit and she shot me a dirty look.

Taylor's POV:

I half-listened to the Doctor's crazy explanation of what was going on, prefering to watch Shelby stare at him. I rolled my eyes and sank into a daydream involving Gray and Les Amis.

"Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance pulled me out of my dreamworld. I glared at the Idiot, getting that nasty feeling in my stomach again.

We waited for the lift to come down, me and Shelby at the back of the group. The Doctor began to talk, again, "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" the lift binged, "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"A secret rabbit hole that'll take us to Underland?" I grinned.

He laughed a bit, shaking his head. Idiot looked confused, "Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

"No," the Doctor got in, "I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"Moron," I grumbled.

"It needs a key," Donna pointed out.

"But he doesn't," Shelby grinned, "He's got the Sonic."

The Doctor shot her a grateful look, "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Right then, thanks you four, I can handle this - see you later," no way in heck!

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight," she got it, "Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police," he tried to run. Me and Shelby pushed him back.

"In," he gulped and stood next to her. Shelby and I joined the group and Shelby was 'accidently' shoved against the Doctor, "Grantaire!"

"Sorry," I smirked at Lance, "You are so whipped."

"To honor and obey?" the Doctor said knowingly as me and Shelby giggled.

"Tell me about it, mate."

"OI!" we turned to full out laughing as both men obeyed the unspoken command.

"Ugh," I made a face as we stepped out into the musty corridor, "Pleasant."

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna turned to the Doctor.

"In the seventh circle of hell," Shelby wrinkled her nose.

"Let's find out," he wandered off a bit.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna looked around as Lance stood by silently.

"The mysterious H.C. Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look! Transport!"

We all trundled along down the corridor. Donna turned to look at us and burst out laughing, setting off a chain of laughter. Only Idiot didn't join in. Probably didn't get the joke.

I barely paid attention, following everyone else as I daydreamed. My interest peaked when I saw the lab, "COOL!"

"Don't touch anything!" Shelby glared at me, "You'll try t blow someting up!"

"Awwwwwww," I pouted.

Shelby's POV:

I turned away to listen to the Doctor, "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure."

I winced a bit as Lance asked, "Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, smacking the back of his head.

Thankfully, the Doctor didn't notice, "Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result - Huon particles in liquid form," he grapped a test tube.

"And that's what's inside me?" he turned a knob and she turned gold, "Oh, my God!"

I gasped, covering my mouth. The Doctor chattered away, "Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA!" Donna jumped while I shook my head. Like a kid in a candy store, "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reache boiling point, SHAZAM!"

She slapped him and I winced, "What did I do this time?"

"Are you actually enjoying this?" he looked slightly ashamed of himself and I smiled softly, "Right, just tell me - these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"YES!" Liar.

"Doctor... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly," he whispered, looking away.

"Oh, my God."

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else," his eyes were blazing. So strong.

"She is long since lost," a raspy voice echoed around us, "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

We were suddenly surrounded by robots as a secret door opened to reveal a huge hole. The Doctor looked down into the hole, Taylor right behind him, "Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Hey! Torchwood Three's okay," Taylor pouted, earning herself an odd look from the Doctor, "I'll explain later."

"You better."

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" the raspy voice laughed.

"Really? Seriously? What for?"

"Dinosaurs," Donna piped up.

"'Dawn of the Dinosaurs!'" Talor shouted.

"What?" the Doctor looked between the two of them.

"Dinosaurs," Donna nodded.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs."

"Third Ice Age movie," Taylor shrugged.

"Trying to help!" they both yelled together.

"That's not helping."

"Such a sweet couple," the voice laughed and I felt jealousy well up inside me.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" he completely ignored the remark. I smiled in relief, then looked about.

"Where's the Idiot?" I asked Taylor.

"I dunno."

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night," the voice laughed. Taylor made a face, sticking her finger in her mouth to make a vomiting motion.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Is that a good idea?" I asked him softly, making him turn to me and grin.

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor!" I shook my head. This was not going to end well.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart," then it appeared and I gagged. She was a Goddang giant spider thing!

"The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!"

"Empress of the Racnoss," I had an odd feeling. It felt like something was abou to happen. I looked around the room and saw a fuzzy shape near the Doctor. What was that?

I stared at it for a few minutes, willing it to become clearer. Then Donna interupted my train of thought, "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

Oh, great. It was the Idiot and he had an axe. Perfect.

"The bride is so feisty!" 'she' laughed. Ugh.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

Idiot raised the axe and was about to kill her, but he stopped at the last minute and began to laugh, "That was a good one! Your face!"

"Lance is funny!" she laughed and I gaped. Oh, no, he didn't!

"What?" Donna gasped as Taylor snarled.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said softly. I grabbed a beaker off one of the tables and hid it behind my back.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" Donna yelled.

"God, she's thick. Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map," not much longer.

"I don't understand," Donna whispered.

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor looked straight at her.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee."

"What?"

"He put the particles in your coffee," I said softly.

"He played you, Donna," Taylor added.

"You had to be dosed every day for six months."

"He only approached you for this," I glared at him, "He was only using you, Donna."

"Got that right. I only said yes because I couldn't risk you running off. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap - "oh, Brad and Angelina - is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia! I deserve a medal!"

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?" the Doctor sneered.

"It's better than a night with her," that did it. I let the beaker fly straight at Lance, but he ducked. Sadly.

"But I love you," Donna whispered.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor - the big picture - what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?" Lance stared at him.

"Who is this little physician?" The Empress asked.

"What she said-Martian," Lance snorted.

"No! He's THE Doctor," I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sort of... homeless," the Doctor's eyes were so sad, "But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Crust, Mantle, Molten Core," Taylor said, repeating one of our elementary school lessons.

"I think he wants us to talk," Lance smirked.

"I think so, too," the Empress laughed.

"Wll, tough! All we need is Donna!"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man!"

"Don't hurt him!" I leapt in front of him, "Don't you dare!"

"Shelby," he touched my arm gently, "It's alright."

"You've been hurt enough," I turned to stare at him, "Too much, in my opinion."

He looked stunned. His companions always acted like he was invincible, but he was as human as the rest of us.

I suddenly saw more of the fuzzy figures and my vision blurred. Everything faded to black as I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

Taylor's POV:

"Shelby, wake up! Shelby!" I shook her shoulder, "Dang it! Doctor! She ain't wakin' up! PONTMERCY!"

"Wot's wrong?" Donna stared down at her.

"Ah don' know!"

"Nice accent," the Doctor grinned as he pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Ah'm gettin' ticked awff!"

"Mmmgh. Taylor, shut up," Shelby blinked up at us.

"Ye're okay!" I laughed, "Thank Gawd! Ah thought ya weren't gunna wake up!"

"Why's the TARDIS shaking?"

"We need to go," the Doctor pulled her up, "Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah," she blushed as he tugged her along, leaving the TARDIS and entering the corridor, "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!"

He didn't stop until they came to a certain doorway. Donna gasped, "But what do we do?"

The Doctor had let go of Shelby and was pressing a stethoscope against the door, "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

Shelby paled and I grabbed her, dragging her away so she could gag in peace. I knew that sh ewould kill me if I left her like this in front of him. When we got back, the first thing I noticed was that DOnna was gone, "Doctor-"

"Heloo, you two! As I was just saying, they-the Racnoss-have just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet."

He turned around and groaned, "She's gone."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes as Shelby shoved a stick of gum in her mouth.

"Sorry we're late!" Shelby and I joined the other two. THe Doctor had just rescued Donna from falling into the hole.

"You feeling better?" the Doctor turned to Shelby.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

He grinned, then faced the Empress, "Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny," she laughed.

"What's your answer?"

"Oh-I'm afraid I have to decline," she laughed cruelly.

"Oh, crap," I whispered, shrinking closer to Donna while Shelby moved closer to him.

Shelb'ys POV:

"What happens next is your own doing," he looked darker now. So sad.

"I'll show you what happens next!" she hissed, "At arms!"

"Relax," he stopped all the robots easily. I grinned a bit, already having an idea of what he had done.

"Wot did you do?" Donna gasped.

"Guees what, Donna?" he pulled the remote control from his pocket, "I've got pockets!"

"Really?" Taylor laughed behind me, "We hadn't noticed!"

"How did that fit in there?" Poor Donna.

"They're bigger on the inside," the Doctor and I said at the exact same time.

"Wow," Taylor looked between us, "Scary. You two are already on the same wavelength."

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh!" the Empress screeched, saving my friend from being murdered.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars," the DOctor was emotionless now. I winced. I could tell he was hiding his true pain at having to do this.

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

"They MERDERED the Racnoss!" she spat.

"I warned you. You did this," he pulled a handful of baubles from his coat pocket.

"No! No! Don't! No!" she cried as he threw them, destryong the wall and allowing water to flood into the whole. Fire raged and water swirled about him as he watched on, "My children!"

I turned away from her, staring at the Doctor. There was a slight slump to his shoulders and a deep grief in his eyes, "No! My children! My children!"

"Doctor, you can stop now!" Donna yelled.

"He can't," I whispered, "It was us or them. He saved the Earth by sacrificing hi,self yet agan."

He leapt down, "Come on! Time I got you out!"

They ran from the flooding lab and up the ladder. Donna looked about, "We drained the Thames."

I giggled as we stepped outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned at Donna," There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

"More than I've done."

"Not true, Donna," Taylor shook her head, "You've had a great adventure today."

"Yeah, yeah,"she turned to the Doctor, "Can you?"

"Sure," he scanned her quickly, "Yep! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Good," she nodded, then turned to Taylor, "Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"And you gained three new friends," I smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him," the Doctor sighed.

"He deserved it," she sneered. He gave her the Look, "No, he didn't," she looked at the house, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried.

"Best Christmas present they could have," he grinned, then frowned, "Oh, no, I forgot - you hate Christmas."

"What?" we both shrieked and Donna shrugged in agreement.

"Even if it snows?" he did something with the TARDIS and it began to snow. All three girls laughed and caught some snow in their hands. I turned to him and noticed him staring a bit. I blushed, "Merry Christmas, you three."

"Thank you," we chorused, "Merry Christmas."

"And you. So... what will you do with yourselves now?"

"We'd like to stick with you, if that's okay," Taylor grinned as I nodded.

"Of course it is! Donna?"

She looked so torn. I knew she needed to talk to just the Doctor and I knew she didn't like him like that, "I think I should go inside. I still feel a little sick from earlier," I hugged Donna, "I want to see you again soon."

"Alright," she laughed, hugging me back.

Taylor POV:

"Don't be a stranger," I crushed Donna into a big hug, "You rock."

"I'll see you again," she laughed. I waved as I followed Shelby inside. We waited for the Doctor for a few minutes until he came in.

"So, what's with the nicknames?"

"Oh," I laughed, "I'm a Les Miz fangirl, so I nickname my closest friends after whicever Ami they act the most like. I have a friend I call Enji, I call Shelby Pontmercy and I chose Grantaire for myself."

"YOu know, that was a true story," he grinned, "Would you like to meet them?"

"YES!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"You shouldn't have done that," Shelby laughed, "Now she'll be hyper all day."

"Oh, well," he shrugged, locking eyes with her, "Cafe Musain, here we come!"

I smiled knowingly at the way the two looked at each other.

'Love is in the air...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (part 1)

Ashley POV

I was hopping up and down like an over-excited five-year-old, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," the Doctor chuckled, bouncing a bit himself. Shelby giggled a bit, shaking her head at the two of us, "You two should probably change."

"Can we use the Wardrobe?"

"Yep," he popped the p.

"Come on, Pontmercy!" I dragged her off.

"I can't believe you cross-dressed," Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose. I had picked out a pair of dark brown trousers, a white shirt and collar, a navy blue vest with gold embroidery, a darker brown overcoat and a brown stetson. I shrugged, checking to make sure I looked as guy-like as possible. Shelby had picked out a dark red dress in the popular style that made her look beautiful and the Doctor stare at her in shock.

"I like it," I snorted, deepening my voice experimentally, "Means I can act like myself."

She shook her head, "So... Where are we going?"

"A nice walk," the Doctor offered his arm to Shelby, "Mademoiselle?"

"Merci, Monsieur."

I rolled my eyes in disgust, "I'll meet y'all later. I'll leave a note in the TARDIS if I don't catch y'all."

"What if you get lost or get into trouble?" Shelby asked.

"1, I've got a map," I held up my hand, counting, "2, we're parked next to Notre Dame. 3, I can ask for directions. 4, I've got the cash Doc gave me. 5, I've got some stuff up my sleeve," I grinned happily.

"I don't like the sound of tha-" she started.

"Bye!" I took off.

I hummed 'Yankee Doodle' cheerfully as I walked along, caching several confused stares. I switched to 'It'll be Okay', making the older citizens scurry away from me. I laughed brightly before moving on.

I grabbed an apple from a cart, flipping a coin to the vender. I munched it as I walked, glancing back to see a certain gamin following me. I grinned, humming 'Do You Here the People Sing?' as I tossed the core into the trash.

"Kid, ya should be careful who ya follow," I turned around, my eyes shadowed by my hat. Gavroche gulped a bit and I smiled, flicking the brim up so he could see my eyes, "Hungry?"

"Huh?"

"You want some food? I saw ya eyeing my apple," I held out my hand, "Name's Ash Polk. I got enough cash to get ya somethin' good."

"Thanks, mister. I'm Gavroche," he hesitantly took my hand, "Can we get some sweets?"

"Sure," I chuckled, "I would've said the same thing when I was your age."

"You talk funny."

"I'm from Texas. America. It's a Southern accent you're hearin'," I laughed and we strolled to the bakery together.

Gavroche happily ate one of the sweet rolls we had gotten while I nibbled on a cookie. We were sitting on a bench in Gavroche's favorite park, just hanging out. Gavroche swallowed his bite, "Thanks, Ash."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"Gavroche! My dear gamin!"

"Grantaire!" he waved the man over.

"Who's your new friend?" God, Grantaire was hot in a Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow kind of way. He had dark, wavy hair and beautiful gray eyes that were slightly hazy with alcohol. And he was tall. Maybe 6'1.

The descriptions always given to him do NOT fit at all.

"Ash Polk," I grinned, doing a mad fangirl dance on the inside, "At your service."

"Nicholas Grantaire," he shook my hand, "Are those-"

"Help yourself," I laughed, "There's plenty."

"Thank you!"

I laughed as I waltzed into the Cafe Musain, arguing with Grantaire as Gavroche snickered, "Athos was the best!"

"You're mad. Porthos enjoyed the meat of life," he made some wild gestures with his hands, "He lived it to the fullest!"

"If you call being a ridiculous drunk living."

"I resent that!"

"No, you resemble that."

"Cruel, Ash. Just cruel."

"Forgive me, Lord Nicholas!" I mock bowed to him as Gavroche burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"You may stop your groveling now, peasant. You are forgiven," he sniffed, nose in the air and eyes dancing.

"Thank you, Lord! Thank you!" I mock bowed, falling into the nearest chair and dropping my hat on the table. The boys settled down near me and it felt like I was with my guy friends back home.

A few other young men walked in and gave us surprised looks. I caught Grantaire staring at one with the face of an angel. Enjolras, "See somethin' ya like, Nicholas?"

He started a bit, "What?"

"You like pretty boy," I eyed Enjolras, "He's fine, for sure. Not my type, though."

"Gah-"

"Hello," one of the Amis walked up. Bahorel, I guessed, by his happy-go-lucky aura, "Name's Bahorel," Bingo, "Who're you?"

"Ash Polk," I brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm L'Aigle or Bosseut," a bald man came over.

"Provaire," I nodded to each of the students, taking in the faces of the characters I had been a fan of for so long. They were too young to do what they were doing, to die for what they believed in.

"You are a traveler, I believe," one with glasses approached had approached, "Combeferre."

"You're right," I grinned, "Ash Polk, come from Texas."

"Hello, I am Enjolras," the fearless leader looked me over and shook my hand. I hid a grin and nodded back, catching the flash of jealousy in Grantaire's eyes. I couldn't help but snicker a bit and poke him in the shoulder.

He slapped my hand, "Stop!"

"Aw, is Nicky embwassed?" I laughed brightly.

"You're evil!" he declared, "Get thee back, Ash!"

"It doesn't work without a Bible or some holy water," I pointed out, brushing some hair out of my eyes again. I had tied it back, but my mass of blonde hair didn't like that much.

"Too bad," he sighed, shaking his head in 'disappointment'.

"Nicholas!" I gasped, clutching my heart, "That hurt! Cruel, cruel drunk!"

We just looked at the confused/shocked faces, then at each other and we burst out laughing. He actually fell out of his chair, face first, to the floor as his entire body shook. My head fell back and my arms were folded over my stomach as I drowned in my own mirth.

"There's two of them," Bahorel blinked.

"We're doomed," L'Aigle groaned.

"You ain't doomed," I snickered, sobering slightly, "I don't drink. Prefer coffee honestly."

"Thank God for small miracles, then," Bahorel sighed.

"If y' think this is bad, y' shoulda 'eard 'em earlier," Gavroche giggled, "They were 'orrible. It's like they're siblin's or somethin'."

"Hey!" I growled, ruffling his dirty hair, "Who bought ya breakfast?"

"Y' did," he smiled sweetly, "I was jest jokin'."

"Sure ya were, squirt," I glanced at Enjolras, surprised to see a bit of jealousy in his blue eyes. I snorted, shaking my head slightly. Combeferre shot me a questioning glance, right eyebrow raised. I gestured discreetly to the infuriating pair, rolling my eyes. He chuckled slightly and shrugged, acknowledging the problem. I groaned, then smirked. I was going to get them together. By any means necessary.

I met the rest of the society that day, hanging out in the back room of the cafe. I was a bit worried about Shelby and the Doctor, but what trouble could they possibly get into?

After Enjolras left and Nicholas passed out (I checked-twice-by screaming in his ear), I sat next to Combeferre, "So, got any ideas on how to get the idiots together?"

"Maybe."

"What are you two conspiring about?" Courfeyrac grinned, leaning forward.

"The Idiots formerly known as Enjolras and Nicholas," I snickered.

"What do you mean?" Joly asked.

"Poor, innocent, naive Joly," I giggled, lifting the sleeping Gavroche from his chair. He shifted, making a few sounds of protest before I settled him in my lap. He settled down and snuggled into me, a tiny smile on his face. He looked so innocent at that moment. Adorable little street kid.

"Have you noticed the air around them? The tension?" Prouvaire just managed to confuse him.

"Yes. Enjolras hates Grantaire."

"The looks? The glances when they think no one, including the other, will notice?" Combeferre stared at him.

"The way Enjolras always lectures him about drinking?" Feuilly added. Joly just blinked at us.

"How Enjolras always brushes Grantaire's hair out of his face when he thinks they're alone?" L'Aigle chuckled.

"How our fearless leader never gives up on him, no matter how many times he fails?" Courfeyrac took a sip of his wine.

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"They're in love, you twit!" Marius snapped, "It's rather obvious!"

"You never noticed?" I gaped at him, then I shoo my head, "I noticed the minute they were in the same room together!"

"I am a moron!" Joly smacked his forehead.

"Shhh!" I glared, playing with Gavroche's hair gently.

"Even Pontmercy figured it out before you!" Courfeyrac laughed at Jolly, poking him.

"Guys, shush! Y'all are gonna wake up Gavroche!" I hissed, maternal instincts flaring.

"Yes, mademoiselle," they all grinned at me.

"Nicholas?" I laughed as they all nodded, "Figures. Well, what're we gonna do?"

"We'll think in the morning," Combeferre declared, "We should all get home."

"Who wants to help me drag Nick back to his place?" I rose, Gavroche nestled in my arms, "Someone who knows where it is, preferably."

Courfeyrac and Marius followed, each taking an arm as the drunk barely stirred.

A week passed with me leaving notes in the TARDIS to let my friends know I was alright. Currently, me and my boys were walking down the street towards Grantaire's place. Gavroche was holding onto my hand tightly, a proud smile on his face as he adjusted the collar of his new, clean shirt.

Suddenly, Nick gave a shout of surprise as something pulled him into the shadows, "Ash, go get help!"

"Nick!" And he was gone, "Great. Gav, let's go get the Doc, Shelby and the boys."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GRANTAIRE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Enjolras screeched at me.

I shook my head, holding my hands up in surrender, "Dude, I think the people in China just heard you. Turn down the volume. Yes, he's been taken. Five says Doc knows where he is, though."

"I do, in fact!" said alien had just walked in, Shelby following, "We've been tracking it for awhile. All week, actually."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH IT SOONER!"

"ENJOLRAS, CHILL!" I yelled, slapping him, "Look, I know you're in panic mode 'cause the guy ya love just went missin', but we'll find him."

"Eh-" he gaped, blinking slowly. The other Amis were snickering at him.

"Just admit you love him already," Marius burst, "Please! The tension is suffocating!"

"We can't take it anymore! You two are so idiotic it hurts! PLEASE!" Bahorel begged.

Shelby and I burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs. Gavroche giggled, covering his mouth as Enjolras continued his excellent impression of a goldfish. The Doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"Admit it, man. You can't win," I snickered, patting his shoulder, "Welcome to the family, future bro."

"Oh, no," Shelby winced, "You and Grantaire teamed up?"

"Yes, we did."

"We're all doomed."

"That's what I said."

"Love you, too, Shelby. Bahorel, shut up."

"How much farther?" Enjolras demanded, twitching nervously.

"Not far," the Doctor snickered.

"It's not funny!"

"It's cute," I corrected, chuckling slightly, "You claim you don't love him, but when he goes missing, you go nuts!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Not until you admit you love my brother! Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, ya know."

"Will you both just shut up!" Shelby hissed.

"SHH!" the Doctor hissed.

* * *

**Sorry** about the wait and hopfully i'll have the second part up soon!

**Reviews are loved! **

We are also taking **requests** on places to head next in our crazy adventure. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry we haven't updated until recently! The chaos of school and Christmas break! Here's a bonus story about Jack for y'all!-Shelby and Ashley

P.S. Jack's in Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart's office at UNIT.  
-

The picture Jack picked up off of the old general's desk was odd, to say the least. It was of three young women, all smiling happily. The first girl was laughing, her hands reaching for the camera as if she waned to hug the photographer. Her long brown hair hung in her face, framing it perfectly. Her clothes were simple, a white skirt with a sea green tank, two golden armbands and a matching bangle on her left wrist.

The woman to her right was a buxom redhead smelling a rose held in her hand as she looked at the camera. She looked very nice in her purple shirt and gray pants, he noted with a grin.

The last of the three waved at the camera to the first girl's left, wwinking and sticking her tongue out teasingly. A pair of black headphones covered her ears, under which her gold pigtails stuck out. A blue tank hung down about halfway to her thighs and was covered by a short, off-the-shoulder, bright pink top. Her fingerless golves were the same shades of blue and pink while her jeans were a bright green.

He flipped the photo over to read, in a rather familiar script,'Donna, Shelby and Ashley. Taken July 2, 1994, in NYC by the Doctor.' Were they the Doctor's newest companions?

There was a whole stack of pictures underneath the first, so Jack grabbed the next. It was of the Doctor, Shelby and a blonde girl with their arms around each other. This one read 'Doc, Shelby and Jenny. Say 'hi' to your new 'granddaughter', sir! Taken by Ashley in the TARDIS.' What?

He picked up a third, unable to stop himself, and stared at the drawing of Ashley with a group of young men, a boy and a girl about her age all dressed in 19th century clothing. Ashley's arms were wrapped around the boy and a tall man, who both hugged her back in a familial way. Next to the tall man was an angel-faced young man, one with galsses and one with a smirk on his handsome face. The four held a blood red flag proudly, standing straight and tall. The last two were holding hands and smiling at each other.

'Gavroche, Ashley, Nicholas, Adrien, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius and Cosette. Drawn in Cafe Musain, Paris, 1832, by Shelby.'

He chuckled and flipped to the next one, only to gape in shock. The Doctor was sprawled out on a couch with Shelby curled up on top of him, clutching his suit jacket just as he was clutching her to him. THe two were both asleep, looking peaceful.

'Doc and Shelby being cute. Taken by Gray in TARDIS.'

Gray? Could it really be-

Jack began to sift through the rest of the pictures quickly, passing one of Nicholas and Adrien, Shelby and Jenny, Gavroche with paint all over his face, two boys playing with a puppy. He briefly stopped at the one of Shelby and the Doctor in an almost kiss, oblivious to their audience. Donna and Ashley were both on the edges of their seats, eyes wide in anticipation. Jack only had eyes for the figure who had managed to scoot to the very end of the frame so only a bit of wild brown hair and a shoulder was visible. The brown was the exact shade of Jack's own hair.

'Shelby and the Doctor almost kissing, Gray trying to escape. The Library, taken by River Song.'

Then he turned the last one over and saw it. A young man smiling as he hugged Ashley, the head of hair wild and spikey. It was Gray, Jack knew it. His brother was alive and out of their grasp! 


End file.
